


Will You Stop That?

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (Harris is a dick), (but it’s implied/a princey joke), (we don’t approve), (we no like), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gender Norms/Roles, High School AU, M/M, Non-Binary Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Non-binary character, Swearing, Tempest Tongue, Transphobia, dead naming, mis-gendering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Virgil didn’t think their English class would involve mis-gendering, dead-naming, gender roles/norms today. They also didn’t think they ever destroy someone’s project because of bigotry, and yet here we are.AKA non-binary Virgil deals with bigots during English class
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Will You Stop That?

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on an actual conversation/thought process I experienced. Blame English class. I have notes of my thoughts and everything; “proceeds to dead name me, that’s not my name, you know that, it’s not okay, this is why i wanted a snow day” (we got a snow day that Tuesday).

* * *

There it is _again_ ; that dumb, distracting, anxiety-inducing tune. It could hardly be called a tune, more be a repeat of a gibberish phrase, half-sung; made to annoy, to distract. How many times had Virgil asked for their classmate to cut it out? _Five times?_

“Will you stop it, Harris?” Virgil asked voice dripping with a tone that Roman had nicknamed ‘i will end your entire existence asshole.’ It was really just ice cold malice with a hint of distortion.

“Right. Sorry, Violet—I mean _Virrrrgil_.” The classmate, Harris, replied, mockingly and drawn out at the end.

Virgil flinched. The dead name almost ripped through the carefully crafted mask that was their fake apathy.

“Yo Harris, Harris. What’s up with that Violet’s hair, and her clothes? Who is she trying to fool, dressing like a boy? Gosh, she looks so much like a fa— _Hey_!” 

“Oh sorry, was that your project?”

“It _was_! Until you spilled water on it, you bit— _Hey_ , where are you going!?”

Virgil quickly left, unable to deal with the student any longer. Confusion just adding to the terrible feelings that were quickly consuming the enby. Why didn’t he know of their pronouns or their name? _Why’d_ they both have to be such bigots too? _Who even was_ that second boy?

Next thing they knew, they were hiding in the girls’ bathroom, as much as they detested the place; the school’s old layout wasn’t really designed for gender-neutral bathrooms, hence why there was only one, in the main lobby. 

Virgil didn’t really know why the duo had affected them so much, these words were thrown at them all the time, and they usually just brushed it off. But those comments were, were...different. They couldn’t quite place why though; mystery for another day then.

Maybe the pair was right. Maybe they just making up this whole non-binary thing. Maybe they should grow out their hair...and dress the way they were “supposed to,” use she/her pronouns and get over themself. ...But that’s not what they believe. Those beliefs aren’t from anyone that matters in their life. They know that they aren’t a girl. Logan and Damien know that they aren’t a girl. Remy, Remus, Patton and everyone else they care about know that they aren’t a girl. They know better than those bigots. 

What are they supposed to do now? They can’t go back to class without getting chewed out, maybe not by the teacher but by the pair whose project was just destroyed by them. No one would stand up for them anyways, Harris may not be well liked by most but he definitely had a group that would back him up, just on the basis that they all hangout together.

There’s nothing else they can do, guess it’s time to face the music. Or in this case, suffer through more accidental exposure therapy.

* * *

Virgil flopped on their boyfriend’s lap, completely ignored everything happening around them in favor of making Logan hold them. Logan emeadetedly resigning to his fate, just wraps his arms around Virgil. Damien, on the other hand, is already picking up on his date mate’s anxiety. His brain is racing through different possibilities of the cause.

“V, what’s wrong?” Damien queried. The enby in question just grumbles in response.

“Virgil, we can’t fully unpack your anxiety and comfort you properly, if you do not tell us how you think it came to be.” Logan further prompted his datemate by nudging them slightly. Virgil just sigh, trying to find a way to phrase their response.

“Fuck grammering...someone in my English class was being dumb when correcting himself, and his project partner didn’t even know about my pronouns or some shit, questionng the first idiot why I wasn’t ‘being the girl I am.’ Spilled water on their project though.” Virgil smirked at the last bit, hoping their revenge fuck them over.

Logan and Damien just signed, resolving to just spend time with their datemate, hoping to love away the day’s problems. Virgil was just glad to have such supportive boyfriends.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m seriously English makes things go wild
> 
> this is actually really old tho, i just never finished it but with the corona break i hav time and energy to finish stuff
> 
> Harris is now a oc representation of bigots or shit heads of the world
> 
> How do you all read Harris, hair-us or har-is, someone at my school is har-is and spells it Haris (he’s actually where i got harris from, i hate this kid irl), now i’m mega curious 
> 
> -Lark <3  
> (they/them)


End file.
